Suicide
by Gothchick101
Summary: Leo see's something no one should see. How will he cope?
1. Suicide

Witnessing a suicide 

Leonardo was out late at night doing his normal patrol hours. He was scanning the city while leaping from building to building. He saw something that caught his eye on the next building. He stopped and carefully walked to the edge of the building. When he stopped he saw a figure he slowly got closer. It was a girl!

Leonardo could not tell what she was doing but she was standing on the edge of the building. It looked to close for comfort. She finally put her hands in the air. Leo finally realized what she was doing she was committing suicide! Leo quickly jumped to the other building.

⌠ Hey! Hey! Lady don▓t do that!■

The women looked up and her eyes went wide she did not know what to think. She thought it was a figment of her imagination. But she just turned back around and jumped.

⌠ OH MY GOD! thought Leo■ He heard a thump and cringed he looked down from the building and saw her lifeless body in a huge pile of blood. Leo jumped to a lower building and landed on the ground where the women lay. He put his finger on her bloody neck to feel a pulse there was none.

Leo just stood there in complete utter shock. He looked at the women and wondered why she would do this. He just stared at her and for once in a long time he cried. Just starring at this lifeless body of a beautiful young women who looked to be about 16. She must have had a hard life to do this.

He decided he should go home. He was not going to tell his brothers about this he did not want them to know. Especially Mike his young heart probably would not take it. Even though he did not know this women it still effected him deeply. This experience he saw tonight was just to unreal for him to take in.

He jumped from building to building till he finally reached home. He walked through the dark tunnels of the sewer just repeating the young girl jumping of the building in the back of his mind. He finally reached his home. He looked around and wondered if anyone was still up. Nope no one was up ⌠ Thank goodness■ Leo thought.

He went to his room and turned out the lights and lay in his bed. It was so hard for him to go to sleep that night as he keept thinking about that young girl. He finally fell asleep and tomorrow he was going to talk to master Splinter about what he had saw


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Leo awoke the next morning. He was wondering if he should really tell

Splinter about what he saw the other night. He got up and went to breakfast.

"Morning mister sunshine!" Michelangelo the youngest brother said while

Cooking eggs. Leo just grumbled a low good morning to poor Mike.

"Woah who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Mike said

With a slight grin on his face. "Sorry Mike I just had a bad night last night I

Will be alright". Leo said Just then the rest of the turtles entered for breakfast

A long with Splinter. "Morning"! Mike sang

Mike passed everyone there wonderful looking food eggs, bacon, toast it

Was meal fit for a king. Well four turtles and a rat. Everyone devoured their

Meals excepts for Leonardo who was just playing with his food.

"Yo bro you gonna eat that or just stare at it? If yah gonna stare at it then I

Am gonna eat it". Raph said impatiently.

Leo looked at Raph then back at the plate he pushed the plate to Raph.

"Here you eat it I am not hungry this morning" Leo said sadly.

The other three brothers looked at Leo in shock. Leo had never turned down

Food especially Mikeys.

"My Son are you feeling alright this morning?" Splinter said looking up at

Leo with worry in his voice. " I dont know Master I had a rough night

Sensei and after breakfast I would like to talk with you about something I

Saw last night if that is alright?" Leo said sadly while looking down at the

Table. "Yes my son I can tell something is disturbing you a grate deal we

Shall talk about it after breakfast"

"Master what about practice?" Asked Donatello. "Practice will resume this

Evening my sons this is a more important matter" Explained Splinter. " Now

I would like for the rest of you to clean off the breakfast table and then you

May do as you please but please be careful my sons". They all bowed to their

Sensei and cleaned off the table and proceeded to their destinations.

"Alright my son What is bothering you this morning?"

Cliffhanger haha. I hope to have the other chapter posted very soon. Please tell me what you think. I have not gotten any reviews. You can be honest wont hurt my feelings any. It will just make me stronger. Also I know my plots are not that great but I am working on them. If anyone has any ideas please let me know! I have a email so email me at Also I am trying super hard to work on my grammer I am getting better I spent like an hour on this. I know it still needs some work so if I missed anything please let me know. If this is a tough subject for anyone please don't read it.


End file.
